Must be Mine!
by Mizukinokawaii
Summary: Furihata dengan SENANG HATI dan TANPA PAKSAAN akhirnya menjadi pacar Akashi. Ahhh...benarkan begitu!


**Must be Mine!**

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Pairing:** Akashi Seijuurou X Furihata Kouki

 **Genre:** Fluff  & Humor

 **Rate: T**

 **Summmary:** Furihata dengan SENANG HATI dan TANPA PAKSAAN akhirnya menjadi pacar Akashi. Ahhh…benarkah begitu?!

 **Warning:** TYPO, Boy X Boy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa jam seusai pulang sekolah, terlihat seorang pemuda yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah berwarna abu-abu sedang berdiri didepan gerbang SMA Seirin. Rambut merah yang menawan kala tertiup angin semakin menambah ketampanan pemuda yang ternyata adalah seorang kapten dari tim basket SMA Rakuzan. Entah apa yang ia lakukan disitu, yang pasti ia menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang. Bahkan salah satu siswa SMA Seirin yang bernama Furihata Kouki sempat terpana walau hanya sesaat.

Tanpa pikir dua kali, Furihatapun langsung menghampiri Akashi. Dengan canggung ditanyanya sang kapten berambut merah itu, "Ano… Apa ada yang bisa kubantu, Akashi-san?"

Pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuurou tersebut segera memandangi Furihata dari ujung kepala hingga ke ujung kaki, lalu kembali lagi ke atas. Kedua irisnya kemudian terfokus ke kedua bola mata coklat berwarna cerah yang dimiliki oleh orang yang datang menghampirinya. Setelah menghela nafas panjang iapun berkata, "tadinya aku pikir akan lama untuk menemukanmu, ternyata malah kau yang justru menemukanku."

Furihata heran. Tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan lelaki yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Sudahlah, ayo ikut aku." Akashi langsung menggandeng tangan Furihata. Ditariknya pemuda tersebut untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Namun baru saja mereka melewati gerbang sejauh dua meter, tiba-tiba seseorang memegang pundak Furihata.

"Jangan bilang kau mau kabur!" Omel Aida Riko, pelatih tim basket SMA Seirin yang langsung membuat Akashi dan Furihata menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Pe..pelatih aku…" Belum sempat Furihata menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ganti Hyuuga sang kapten basket SMA Seirin yang ikut muncul. Tanpa basa-basi ia menjitak kepala Furihata hingga orang yang dijitaknya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kami menyuruhmu mencari Koganei, tapi kenapa kau tidak muncul-muncul hah?!"

"I..itu…aku…."

Hyuuga menatap tajam. Kacamatanya bahkan sampai nyaris bersentuhan dengan kening Furihata, sehingga raut kesalnya menjadi dua kali lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya. "Jangan bilang kau mau ikut kabur seperti Koganei! Kita harus latihan!"

"Ma…maaf…" Furihata menatap horor wajah senpai-senpainya yang tak malu untuk mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat.

"Aida Riko, kalau boleh aku mau meminjam anak didikmu ini." Sela Akashi. Menginterupsi duo senpai yang sedang memarahi sang kouhai. Tak suka bila eksistensinya diabaikan begitu saja.

"Eh…. Ke…kenapa kau bisa ada disini?!" Riko dan Hyuuga kaget saat mengetahui kalau Furihata sedang bersama Akashi, padahal seingat mereka Akashi tidak memiliki kemampuan misdirection para pemain bayangan seperti Kuroko maupun Mayuzumi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Bukankan hasil pertandingan sudah jelas? Jangan bilang kau kesini untuk balas dendam." Riko mulai was-was.

"Bagaimana ya…" Akashi meregangkan kesepuluh jarinya hingga tercipta bunyi kretek yang bersahutan, "sepertinya itu ide yang menarik." Lanjutnya.

"Kalau aku tidak salah, tim kita sudah bisa saling menerima hasil pertandingan terakhir waktu itu." Tegas Hyuuga.

"Tentu. Tapi aku ada urusan dengan bocah ini." Akashi menarik tubuh Furihata dari belakang. Melingkarkan tangan kanannya dipinggang pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang bingung dalam memahami situasi yang tengah terjadi. "Boleh?" Tanyanya, kali ini sambil mengeluarkan aura mencekam yang tentunya dapat dirasakan oleh ketiga orang disekitarnya.

"Tapi-"

"Aku hanya meminjamnya saja." Akashi tersenyum penuh arti, "aku tidak akan meminjam yang lainnya."

"Si..silahkan saja kalau itu maumu…. Ha..ha..ha…." Jawab Riko dan Hyuuga berbarengan sambil tertawa garing. Enggan untuk berurusan dengan orang yang memiliki aura hitam pekat yang mampu membuat bayi menangis dalam sekejap.

"A..apa maksudnya?" Furihata terkejut, diliriknya senyum palsu yang tengah dimainkan oleh Akashi.

"Terima kasih." Akashi langsung menggandeng tangan Furihata dan menariknya lagi.

"Tu..tunggu dulu!" Furihata beralih menatap kedua senpainya. "Senpai, apa maksud sem-"

"Semoga kau selamat, Furihata." Potong Hyuuga tiba-tiba.

"HHHHEEEEEEE!" Furihata panik, masih belum mengerti situasi.

"Kami akan menunggu kabar darimu." Jelas Riko sambil melambaikan sapu tangannya.

"Seeennnnpppppaaaaaiiiiiiiii!"

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, teriakan minta tolong dari Furihata yang diseret paksa oleh Akashipun tidak terdengar lagi.

.

.

.

"Makanlah yang banyak, Kouki."

Furihata meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Dalam hati ia berfikir, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa makan dalam situasi yang mencekam seperti saat ini. Berdua disebuah privat room dalam restauran mewah yang menyajikan banyak makanan dan minuman lezat berbandrol mahal diatas meja, yang bahkan nama menupun sulit untuk diucapkan menggunakan lidah tradisionalnya.

"Apa kau takut?"

"Ti..tidak…."

"Kalau begitu, makanlah." Kata Akashi sambil menyedekapkan kedua tangannya. Memperhatikan kegugupan lawan bicara yang sempat dihadapi saat winter cup beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya, saat Furihata tak sengaja menjatuhkan sendok yang sedang dipegang.

"Se…sebenarnya, apa yang kau inginkan?" Furihata menaruh sendoknya dan mengelapnya dengan serbet yang ada diatas meja. Menarik perhatian seorang Akashi yang hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah polosnya. Merasa ada yang salah, iapun menunduk memandangi pahanya sendiri yang masih terbalut celana panjang seragam sekolah.

"Menurutmu apa yang kuinginkan?"

"A…apa kau mau balas dendam?" Furihata mencuri pandang kearah Akashi yang sedikitpun tak mau melepas pandangan pada dirinya.

"Jadilah pacarku."

"Hah?" Furihata refleks mengakat kepalanya. Heran.

"Kubilang, jadilah pacarku."

Refleks, mulut Furihata menganga. Menampakkan keterkejutan pada orang dihadapannya. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah setan merah didepannya habis menabrak dinding, atau justru habis tertabrak mobil sehingga otaknya menjadi bergeser kearah yang salah. Entahlah. Akhirnya Furihata hanya bisa kembali meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Berdoa dalam hati kalau apa yang didengarnya adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Menyadari reaksi Furihata yang seperti dugaannya, Akashipun memutuskan untuk menjelaskan apa maksudnya setelah ia sempat menghela nafas yang panjang. "Anggap saja aku ingin balas dendam dan aku ingin melakukannya dengan menjadikanmu sebagai pacarku."

"Ta…tapi kita laki-laki. Ma…maksudku aku…" Furihata menggantung kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak peduli." Akashi mengambil pisau steak yang ada disebelah kanannya. Memain-mainkannya dengan cara memutar melewati sela diantara telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kanannya.

"Ta..tapi…." Keringat dingin mulai menuruni pelipis Furihata.

Akashi menghentikan gerak tangannya. "Apa kau menolak?" Kini didekatkannya pisau tersebut kedekat wajahnya sendiri, kemudian dijilatnya sisi pisau yang agak tajam tersebut dengan penuh maksud agar Furihata terus fokus pada dirinya.

"Bu…bukan begitu…aku-"

Merasa tak sabaran, Akashipun tiba-tiba memukul meja. Menimbulkan suara yang mampu membuat jantung milik Furihata nyaris copot akibat kaget. Belum lagi, tanpa diduga Akashi mengacungkan pisau yang dipegangnya tepat didepan wajah Furihata sehingga pemuda berambut coklat tersebut langsung gemetaran. Kehilangan semua kata-kata yang dimaksudkan untuk menolak ajakan Akashi secara halus.

"Kau mau jadi pacarku, **bukan**?" Tanya Akashi sambil menekankan kata terakhir yang diucapkan.

Furihata kembali menelan ludahnya. Dengan gugup, terpaksa iapun menjawab, "ba…baiklah."

"Bagus." Kata Akashi sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan kembali duduk dibangku yang empuk seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Karena lusa hari minggu, lusa kita akan kencan." Lanjutnya sambil melahap sepotong kentang goreng yang menjadi pendamping steak.

"Hah?" Furihata kembali terbengong.

"Kau setuju bukan?"

"Tapi…."

"Kau se-tu-ju, bu-kan?!" Akashi kembali menekankan suaranya disetiap suku kata yang ia ucapkan.

"I..iya…." Jawab Furihata dengan suara gemetar dan sukses mendapat respon berupa senyuman dari pihak lawan.

"Bagus."

Dalam hati Furihata berteriak, kenapa nasibnya bisa jadi seperti ini?!

.

.

Tak terasa hari Minggu pun tiba. Furihata dengan enggan duduk disebuah bangku kayu yang panjang dipinggir taman. Sesekali ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri sambil menatap langit sembari merutuki diri sendiri akan keberadaannya di sebuah taman bermain bersama seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan Emperor Eyes, sehingga apapun yang dilakukannya pasti sudah diperhitungkan oleh iblis merah tersebut dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Minumlah." Akashi menyodorkan sebuah air mineral dalam kemasan yang baru saja dibelinya kepada Furihata.

"Terima kasih." Katanya sambil mengambil air tersebut. Ditenggaknya air mineral tadi hingga habis setengahnya tanpa malu-malu, tepat setelah tutup botolnya terbuka. Diam-diam ekor matanya melirik kearah Akashi yang memilih untuk duduk didekatnya. Amat dekat, hingga nyaris membuat Furihata tersedak.

"Kau pasti lelah." Kata Akashi sambil ikut minum dari botol yang berbeda.

"Hahahaha…." Furihata tersenyum simpul. Memasuki rumah hantu bersama Akashi tepat setelah mereka tiba ditaman bermain pagi ini. Huh, jangan bercanda! Hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat Furihata lelah sama sekali. Karena baginya, aura Akashi lebih seram ketimbang penampakan para hantu. Jujur, ia sudah cukup kebal bila harus dihadapkan pada wajah-wajah seram yang berlalu lalang didekatnya. Hal ini disebabkan, dirinya sudah terbiasa berada didekat Akashi selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Alam sadarnya seolah berkata kalau setan-setan tersebut hanyalah butiran debu bila dibandingkan dengan esensi Akashi yang seramnya tidak terbantahkan.

"Kalau kuperhatikan, sepertinya kau sangat menikmati waktu kita berkeliling menggunakan perahu di istana boneka barusan." Akashi sok tahu.

"Apa terlihat seperti itu?"

"Iya."

"Hahahaha…." Furihata kembali tertawa getir. Jujur, niatnya untuk menikmati momen indah dengan memaksa Akashi masuk ke istana boneka –yang menurut memori masa kecilnya merupakan tempat aman berisi boneka-boneka cantik dan manis- mendapat kegagalan yang telak. Bagaimana tidak, boneka yang harusnya terlihat imut dengan wajah penuh tawa beserta lambaian tangan seolah menjadi cobaan tersendiri bagi Furihata. Saat ia melihat boneka-boneka tersebut, hatinya tenang. Hamun saat ia menoleh orang disebelahnya, mukanya mendadak pucat. Kenampakan seorang Akashi Seijuuro seakan kontras dengan suasana sekitar. Beberapa kali Furihata mencoba untuk mengabaikan fakta tersebut dengan buru-buru melihat deretan boneka di sebelah kanananya, namun tiap kali ia melihat ke arah kiri dirinya mau tak mau harus menangkap raut Akashi. Berulang-ulang dan berulang-ulang hingga ia merasa lelah sendiri. Serasa dipaksa menonton film bertema beruang Teddy dan boneka Chucky diwaktu yang bersamaan. Jujur, hayati merasa tertekan.

"Kouki."

"Ah…iya, ada apa?" Furihata menoleh kearah Akashi. Mengubur ingatan-ingatan buruknya sedini mungkin supaya tidak menjadi tuman dikemudian hari.

"Aku senang bisa pergi denganmu." Jelas Akashi sambil tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman tulus yang membuat Furihata tertular dan ikut tersenyum juga. "Hei…."

"Hn?"

Tanpa basi-basi, Akashi langsung mengecup singkat bibir Furihata. Membuat Furihata mendadak diam tak bergerak sama sekali saking kagetnya. Lalu demi mencairkan suasana, Akashipun langsung beranjak dari bangku.

"Aku mau naik flying fox, ayo kita kesana."

"Baik." Furihata ikut berdiri. Dengan canggung ia mengikuti langkah kaki Akashi. Mukanya yang bersemu merah –bukan karena sinar matahari yang lumayan terik- coba ia abaikan. Tak lama, kedua pipi Furihata berubah semakin panas saat Akashi meraih telapak tangannya dan berjalan disampingnya sambil tersenyum tipis kepadanya.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu. Komunikasi antara Akashi dan juga Furihata semakin rutin. Setiap hari mereka bertukar pesan melalui sms maupun watsap. Bilang tak punya pulsa atau kuota habis sama sekali bukan jalan keluar untuk mengakhiri obrolan, karena dalam lima detik ponsel Furihata bisa banjir pulsa dan kuota yang tidak akan habis selama tiga bulan, walaupun Furihata memakainya untuk tethering dan mendownload film yaoi rekomendasi kakaknya yang musim ini kebetulan sudah mendapat season ke-tiganya.

Kalau sedang sadar, Akashi hanya meneleponnya sebentar. Ya….sebentarnya Akashi memang hanya lima menit. Namun kala untuk urusan Furihata, lima jam pun sanggup ia jalani selama Furihata tidak merasa lemas maupun kelelahan.

Pernah ponsel Furihata mati karena kehabisan daya, sehingga Akashi tidak bisa menghubunginya selama disekolah. Lalu esoknya, sebuah paket berisi ponsel keluaran baru lengkap dengan power bank hinggap di depan rumah Furihata. Tak lupa sebuah catatan kecil tersampir didalan box ponsel tersebut agar ponsel kiriman itu tak kembali ke alamat si pengirim.

'Aku lebih suka ponsel yang HIDUP, ketimbang ponsel yang MATI.'

Begitulah isi catatannya. Singkat dan penuh makna. Mencerminkan bagaimana kepribadian si pengirim yang sesungguhnya di dunia nyata.

"Aku ada didepan sekolahmu. Cepatlah keluar." Kata Akashi pada Furihata yang sedang menjadi lawan bicaranya melalui telepon genggam. Dipandanginya Gerbang SMA Seirin dari balik kaca mobil yang tengah ia tumpangi.

[Aku sakit jadi tidak masuk sekolah.]

Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya, tak menyangka ia bisa mendengar suara lemah Furihata di siang hari.

[Aku sudah periksa ke dokter, jadi jangan khawatir.]

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti." Kata Akashi sambil menutup ponselnya. Cepat-cepat ia menyuruh supir pribadinya untuk segera menuju rumah Furihata, karena tak mungkin baginya untuk menyetir sendiri walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah lumayan pandai melakukannya. Bagaimanapun umurnya belum mencapai delapan belas tahun. Lisensi menyetir melalui cara jujur tak akan mungkin bisa ia dapatkan dalam waktu satu jam, bukan?!

Begitu Akashi tiba didepan rumah Furihata, Akashi mengetuk pintu setelah sebelumnya meminta sang supir untuk menjemputnya lagi nanti sore. Butuh waktu lima menit baginya untuk mendapati seorang pemuda berambut coklat lembut membukakan pintu rumah yang sedang dikunjungi. "Kau sendirian?" Tanyanya.

"Iya, ayahku sedang bekerja. Ibu, kakak dan adikku sedang berkunjung kerumah nenek." Jelas Furihata sambil menutup kembali pintu yang sempat dibukanya begitu Akashi masuk dan melepaskan sepatu menggunakan kedua kaki secara bergantian .

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Akashi memegang dahi Furihata.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Furihata menyingkirkan tangan Akashi dengan perlahan. Tak mau dianggap manja. "Kalau kau mau minum, kau bisa ambil sendiri di kulkas." Lanjutnya sambil berjalan menyusuri lorong, bermaksud menuju kamarnya lagi. Namun baru juga sepuluh langkah, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing hingga langkahnya terlihat sempoyongan.

"Baik-baik saja bagaimana?!" Akashi segera meraih tubuh Furihata. Menggendong sang kekasih ala bridal style sambil mengunci pandangan pada kedua manik coklat yang menenangkan. "Katakan, dimana kamarmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Dilantai dua."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Akashi langsung menuju kamar Furihata. Menaruh tubuh Furihata di tengah kasur, kemudian segera membuka jendela supaya udara segar bisa keluar masuk dengan bebas. "Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah."

"Kapan?" Akashi mendekat kearah Furihata. Menyedekapkan kedua tangannya demi mendapat keterangan yang aktual.

"Ja...jam sepuluh tadi." Jawab Furihata sambil menghindari tatapan tajam emperor eyes milik Akashi.

"Istirahatlah dulu. Akan kuambilkan makanan dibawah."

"A…aku belum masak. Jadi…." Furihata menggantung kata-katanya.

Akashi berfikir sejenak. Jika orang lain akan segera membuatkan bubur untuk pasangannya yang sedang demam, maka lain hal nya dengan Akashi. Setelah ia mendengar pernyataan Furihata, ia lalu mengeluarkan ponsel merah dari dalam saku celana. Menekan salah satu kontak yang tersimpan di ponsel untuk menelepon salah satu restauran favorit keluarganya. "Halo, aku minta dikirimkan sepaket bubur sekarang." Katanya tanpa menunggu sebuah sapaan yang ramah selesai ditujukan padanya.

Tak lama kemudian Akashi terlihat menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Terserah bubur apa saja, yang pasti bubur untuk orang yang sedang demam." Ia lalu melirik kearah Furihata, "alamatnya di jalan wallaby nomor dua puluh satu Tokyo, Jepang. Didekat mekdi yang letaknya tak jauh dari SMA Seirin. Kalau masih tidak tahu, kau bisa mencarinya menggunakan GPS."

"A…Akashi-san…. Tak perlu repot-repot…." Furihata duduk. Merasa sungkan untuk merepotkan.

"APA?! Terlalu jauh katamu?!" Akashi tak menghiraukan kata-kata Furihata. "Tokyo dan Kyoto terlalu jauh?! Cepat panggilkan managermu! Bilang, Akashi Seijuurou mau bicara!" Omelnya sambil berjalan keluar pintu. Tidak enak bila harus marah-marah didepan pacarnya sendiri yang saat ini sedang sakit.

Furihata hanya bisa sweatdrop. Menurutnya Akashi mulai gila. Belum juga dua menit, Akashi sudah kembali memasuki kamarnya. Melihat senyum sang scarlet, ia sudah bisa menebak kalau segalanya berjalan lancar sesuai keinginan orang yang telah menyandang predikat pacar selama satu bulan untuknya.

"Lima belas menit lagi buburnya tiba. Kau bisa istirahat kalau kau mau."

"Ba…bagaimana bisa?" Furihata heran bukan kepalang.

"Mana kutahu. Yang penting bisa." Jawabnya santai sambil kemudian duduk di kasur Furihata. "Hei, kemari. Aku ingin kau berbaring dipangkuanku."

Dengan ragu-ragu, Furihata segera mendekat. Menyandarkan kepalanya ke paha Akashi dan membiarkan helaian-helaian rambutnya yang halus dibelai oleh sang kekasih. Posisi tubuhnyapun ia sesuaikan senyaman mungkin.

"Kenapa kau bisa sakit?"

"Aku kelelahan. Pacarku menelepon sampai tengah malam, padahal paginya dia sudah mengajakku berkeliling di Seaworld seharian demi mencari ikan yang diinginkannya untuk dipelihara dalam akuarium pribadi dirumahnya." Jawab Furihata polos setengah menyindir.

"Hahahhaha…. Habisnya aku penasaran dengan ikan manis yang muncul dimimpiku. Kalau ikan itu memang ada, aku benar-benar ingin memeliharanya."

"Mana ada ikan berbentuk mirip cihuahua. Kalau kau mau, harusnya kau ke toko anjing, bukan ke aquarium di pusat kota." Kata Furihata. Melampiaskan kekesalannya yang sebenarnya sudah hinggap dari kemarin.

"Tapi kan yang penting dapat." Akashi membela diri.

"Huh, walaupun lebih mirip ikan piranha ketimbang cihuahua."

Akasi menertawakan ekspresi kesal Furihata yang terlihat manis dimatanya. "Kouki…." Akashi menangkup kedua pipi Furihata, kemudian diciumnya bibir tipis sang kekasih. Ciuman biasa, tapi sukses membuat wajah Furihata semakin merah dari sebelumnya. "Aku senang akhirnya kau bisa marah padaku. Menunjukkan kekesalanmu langsung dihadapanku."

Furihata terbengong. Tak menyangka kalau nyalinya lumayan besar untuk melontarkan kata-kata protesnya begitu saja seperti tadi. "Mu…mungkin karena aku sudah terbiasa denganmu."

"Kalau memang iya, panggil aku Akashi-kun, bukan Akashi-san."

"Tapi-"

"Akashi-kun!" Akashi kembali menegaskan.

"A…Akashi-kun." Furihata segera menutupi wajahnya sendiri. Malu.

"Kalau kita semakin dekat lagi, kau bisa mencoba dengan memanggil nama kecilku."

"I…itu mustahil."

"Itu tidak mustahil." Akashi menyingkirkan kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi wajah kekasihnya. "Selama kau mau mencoba untuk menyukaiku lagi dan lagi."

"A…Akashi-kun…." Furihata kembali mengulang nama sang kekasih. Memastikan sekali lagi, bahwa debar jantungnya akan baik-baik saja walaupun pada kenyataannya justru malah sebaliknya.

"Walaupun awalnya terpaksa, aku yakin kalau kau akan menyukaiku lebih dari sebelumnya."

Jakun Furihata bergerak. Tatapannya yang terfokus pada senyum seorang Akashi rupanya telah membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata. Bingung harus bilang apa.

"Akan kubuat kau mencintaiku dan tak bisa hidup tanpaku." Jelas Akashi sambil menarik tengkuk Furihata. Memberikan ciuman lembut pada bibir yang ia suka.

"Enh…." Tanpa sengaja Furihata mendesah pelan saat lidah Akashi memasuki rongga mulutnya. Mengabsen gigi ratanya dan mengajak lidahnya bermain. Dengan takut-takut ia menyambut ajakan Akashi sambil memejamkan kedua kelopaknya. Ikut melilit lidah lawan dan memberanikan diri untuk menjulurkan lidahnya yang basah kedalam rongga mulut Akashi. Namun sayangnya hal itu tak berlangsung lama, karena Akashi dengan lihai mendominasi.

Dengan penuh percaya diri Akashi menarik punggung leher Furihata hingga wajah Furihata semakin mendekat. Memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Menggelitik dinding mulut Furihata dan bermain-main dengan lidah Furihata hingga saliva keduanya bercampur dan berkumpul menjadi satu. Membuat Furihata pasrah dan hanya mampu mencengkram lengannya.

"Ennhh…eengghhh…." Furihata mau tak mau harus membiarkan lelehan saliva menetes dari ujung bibir dan menurun hingga membasahi leher putihnya yang terlihat amat menggoda untuk dilumat sesegera mungkin. Sebelah matanya menutup saat Akashi dengan seenaknya justru menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ah… Akashi…hah…." Deru nafas Furihata terdengar tak beraturan. Namun kata-katanya terhenti. Berganti menjadi desahan saat bibirnya bawahnya dihisap dan kembali digigit hingga meninggalkan sedikit warna kemerahan. "Enhhh…eennngghh…." Furihata meringis pelan saat lidahnya dihisap oleh mulut Akashi. Meninggalkan rasa ngilu namun sayang bila diakhiri sampai situ.

"Kouki…."

Furihata cuma diam. Berusaha mengatur nafas saat ciuman basah itu disudahi. Dipandanginya lekat-lekat sosok Akashi yang ternyata hebat dalam permainan didalam mulut. Karena bagaimanapun, baru satu kali ini Akashi menciumnya seperti sekarang. Liar. Buas. Seolah tak akan pernah cukup kalau hanya sebentar bila mau menuruti nafsu.

"Aku heran, kenapa kau bisa semanis ini." Akashi menepuk dahinya sendiri. Sengaja menghindari wajah Furihata yang terlihat sangat menggairahkan daripada biasanya. Pura-pura ia tidak melihat lelehan saliva yang terlihat seksi membasahi pipi dan leher orang yang disukainya.

Furihata masih saja diam. Enggan untuk berkomentar. Kepalanya yang sudah kembali terbaring diatas kedua paha Akashi segera ia tolehkan sedikit kearah jendela. Kaus lengan panjangnyapun terpaksa ia gunakan untuk menyeka air liur yang lolos dari bibirnya. Dalam hati ia amat sangat malu karena sempat mengeluarkan suara desahan seperti tadi didepan orang yang mengaku suka padanya.

"Kouki." Setelah memastikan saliva sudah bersih dari wajah Furihata, Akashi lalu mengarahkan wajah kekasihnya itu dengan menggunakan ujung-ujung jemarinya. "Kurasa aku semakin menyukaimu." Lanjutnya.

Furihata terbengong. Kata-kata Akashi barusan, sama sekali bukan seperti Akashi yang di kenalnya.

"Karenanya aku mau kau menyukaiku juga, seperti aku menyukaimu."

Dalam sekejap, wajah Furihata langsung memerah. "Ah….Kenapa kau mengatakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu." Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menutupi wajah, "a…aku bingung harus bilang apa."

"Bilang saja kalau kau juga menyukaiku." Jelas Akashi sambil menyingkirkan tangan yang menutupi wajah manis sang pacar.

"A…Akashi-kun…. Berhenti menggodaku."

"Hahahaha." Akashi tersenyum senang. Reaksi yang ditampakkan oleh Furihata saat ini sudah cukup untuk menjadi bukti kalau perasaan sukanya mulai terbalas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **#FIN#**

 **.**

 **.**

Aloooooooo…. Ketemu lagi sama Mizuki. Ay ay ay. Bukannya namatin fanfic yang on-going, Mizu malah bikin one shoot. Gapapa lah ya….yang penting gak nambah utang. Pokoknya semoga Minnatachi n Lechitachi suka sama ceritanya dan gak malu-malu buat ngasih review, favorite ataupun follow-nya untuk cerita ini. Makasih loh, udah menyempatkan waktu buat sekedar baca juga ngasih feedback ke Mizu. Akhir kata, sampe ketemu lagi dicerita Mizu yang lainnya.

 _ **Sign**_

 _ **MIzukinokawaii**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Omake~**

"Kouki, aku sakit." Akashi bergelayut manja pada Furihata di kamarnya.

"Lalu?" Furihata mengelus rambut merah Akashi. Rasanya ia pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini, namun dengan peran yang tertukar.

"Aku ingin cepat sembuh."

"Kalau begitu kau harus makan." Sahut Furihata sambil mengelus rambut Akashi yang terasa lembut ditelapak tangannya.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin memakanmu." Akashi tersenyum dengan penuh arti.

"Hah?"

"Minggu lalu ketika kau sakit, aku menemukan deretan komik dibawah tempat tidurmu. Judulnya Sekaiichi hatsu-"

Kata-kata Akashi langsung terhenti karena Furihata segera menutup mulut Akashi dengan salah satu telapak tangannya. Ia tak mau mendengar judul sebuah komik yaoi terlontar dari mulut seorang Akashi. Sungguh, ia tak rela. "Itu buku milik kakakku. Dia meminjamkannya padaku."

"Lalu apa kau membacanya?" Tanya Akashi setelah menyingkirkan tangan Furihata.

"Kakakku memaksaku. Katanya kalau aku tidak baca semua volume buku itu, dia tidak mau bicara lagi padaku."

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti sudah hafal jalan ceritanya."

"Kurang lebih seperti itu." Jelas Furihata tanpa menaruh curiga.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita praktekkan saja salah satu adegannya." Akashi tersenyum penuh maksud.

"Adegan yang mana?" Furihata menatap horror.

"Melakukan itu, supaya demamku cepat turun."

Furihata menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Cara Akashi memanfaatkan kesempatan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ia abaikan begitu saja. "Kalau kita melakukan itu sekarang, yang ada kau malah akan bertambah lemas dan sakitmu semakin parah."

"Sok tahu." Akashi memandang remeh Furihata.

"Aku tidak sok tahu."

"Kalau begitu, kita buktikan saja sekarang." Tantang Akashi.

Dengan sigap Furihata menahan kepala Akashi yang hampir maju supaya lebih dekat dengannya, menjaga agar Akashi tetap dipangkuannya. Kemudian iapun menundukkan wajahnya. Memberikan ciuman singkat pada bibir dibawahnya. "Untuk sementara, aku baru bisa sampai tahap ini." Furihata kemudian bergegas mengalihkan wajahnya supaya rona merah dipipiya tak tertangkap oleh Akashi. "Ja…jadi bersabarlah."

Akashi diam. Sungguh, wajah malu-malu Furihata selalu terlihat sangat manis baginya. Seratus kali lebih manis dari gula yang pernah dicicipnya. "Dicium olehmu untuk pertama kali, benar-benar membuat demamku semakin parah. Kau membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan, Kouki."

"Akashi-kun…." Furihata memencet hidung Akashi. Gemas mendengar kata-kata yang terdengar memalukan untuk diutarakan. Sementara itu Akashi hanya tertawa. Menularkan kebahagiaannya pada pasangan yang makin membuka hati untuknya dengan tulus.

.

 **Pic source: wwwDOTzerochanDOTnet/1476041**


End file.
